The Malfoy Family - Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy
by Times of Bliss
Summary: Lucius Malfoy fails to get the copy of the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort is not pleased. DMxNM. LMxDMxNM. Non-con, chan, slash & incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Malfoy Family

**A/N:** My first Malfoycest featuring Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

**Setting:** At the end of the 5th book.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_June 23rd__, 1996_

Lucius Malfoy stood before Voldemort, head bowed and shoulders hunched. He looked a far cry from his usual debonair self, sleek white blond hair hanging in untidy tangles around his pale face, chin unshaven and pale grey eyes sunken into their sockets.

Five days ago, he had tried and failed to get the copy of the prophecy from Potter at the Department of Mysteries. He had expected to be killed by Voldemort on that night itself or at the very least, _Crucio'd_ within an inch of his life, but the Dark Lord had disappeared after his fight with Dumbledore. For the next five days, Lucius had eaten little and slept even less, tormented by visions of horrifying torture and eventual death for himself and his family. There was nowhere for him to run for he bore the Dark Mark. Narcissa did not, but she refused to leave his side, and Draco with her.

On the night of the sixth day, just as Lucius sat down with his wife and son to a dinner he knew he would leave mostly untouched, he finally felt the familiar, stomach churning burn of the Dark Mark. His trembling fingers clenched around the handle of his soup spoon, knuckles showing white before he released the utensil, letting it fall back into the cream of pumpkin with a small splash. He looked up to meet the terrified gazes of Narcissa and Draco, knowing they knew just what he had felt.

Now he stood before his master in the shabby drawing room of the rundown Riddle Manor, surrounded by his fellow Death Eaters. He too was clad in his Death Eater robes, but he was unmasked and wandless. Bellatrix had not bothered to hide her gloating as she snatched his wand and mask the moment he stepped through the door.

Voldemort was lounging on his throne, a large, velvet covered high backed armchair. He looked at ease and even genial.

"I believe there is no need to list your latest transgression, is there, Lucius?" he asked in his high cold voice.

Despite the heat of the roaring blaze in the hearth a few feet away, icy fear skittered down Lucius' spine. He could feel perspiration beading on his forehead and upper lip. If the Dark Lord wasn't in the mood to dispense pleasantries before zeroing in on his mistakes, punishment would swiftly follow. That had never failed to happen.

"No, my lord," he whispered, tongue darting out to lick at dry, chapped lips.

"My own Death Eaters... losing a prophecy to a small group of mere _children_. I would have thought it impossible, but you showed me otherwise, old friend."

Lucius's head dipped lower. There was nothing he could say; Potter and co had the devil's own luck.

"So, how can I punish you this time?" Voldemort went on, twirling his yew wand with long, thin white fingers. "You are not new to the Cruciatus and I fear... you might even be getting immune to it."

_Merlin... as if one could ever get used to the mind rending agony that was both physical and mental!_

That furtive thought flitted through Lucius' mind, but he made sure none of his distaste showed on his face.

"Wormtail!"

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"I require the presence of Narcissa Malfoy. Oh, and young Draco too."

Cold fingers of fear touched Lucius' heart and surrounded it, squeezing hard.

_Not Narcissa. Not Draco. Please Merlin, __not them...!_

All of a sudden, Lucius had difficulty breathing. Beads of cold sweat were running down his face and back. He tried to swallow past a dry throat and failed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Pettigrew scurry out of the drawing room like the loathsome rat he was. He turned back to Voldemort, his breathing shallow and laboured as he forced himself to look into those cold, cruel eyes.

"M-my lord," he whispered, his voice cracking, "it was _I_ who failed. N-not them..."

Voldemort smiled, a meaningless stretching of his pale lips.

"And so you shall be punished, Lucius," he replied gently in the pin drop silence, sounding almost kind. "But they are your family. They must take the good with the... well, I am sure you understand, don't you?"

Lucius' head dropped forward at that and he choked back a moan of despair. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face and then another, dripping onto his robes and blending in with dark fabric.

_Forgive me, Cissy. Forgive me, Draco. I... I have failed you both._

He stood there in an agony of waiting, barely feeling the pitiless gazes digging into him from behind all the impersonal masks until the sound of the door opening again struck new fear into his heart. Even before Pettigrew spoke, Lucius knew his beloved wife and son stood there from the widening smile on the Dark Lord's face.

"H-here they are, my lord."

"Ah, Narcissa! Draco!" Voldemort ignored Pettigrew and threw his arms out wide in a gesture of welcome, a smile of delight spreading on his pale face. "Don't just stand there in the cold hallway. Come in, come in!"

Lucius' head dipped lower and he squeezed his eyes shut in despair.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello and thank you again for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps on the worn carpet, accompanied by the faint rustle of robes. Glancing sideways, he saw Narcissa and Draco facing Voldemort, their faces pale, but their heads held high.

He was never prouder of them than right this instant, nor had he ever feared for their lives more.

"I trust you find this room warmer than outside, Narcissa?" Voldemort asked, still smiling affably.

"Yes, my lord," Narcissa replied in a low voice.

"Good, good." Voldemort nodded. "It is mainly for both your comfort since you two are to... participate... in Lucius' punishment."

When Narcissa and Draco remained silent save for a quick glance at Lucius, Voldemort's smile vanished. Lucius felt another drop of sweat trickle down his back. Under his robes, his silk shirt was already plastered to his skin.

"What? No comment?" Voldemort asked, eyebrows raised. "Well, no matter. You will be happy to note I have limited it to the three of you. I know of many others," knowing red eyes swept around the semi-circle of watching Death Eaters, "who would be more than happy to participate."

For one horrible, unforgivable moment, Lucius wondered if the Dark Lord intended to have - no. He stopped himself from thinking further, tongue darting out to lick at dry lips again. He could feel the greedy gazes of the others and knew they were salivating in gleeful anticipation of his downfall; were he standing in their place, he knew he would be no different.

Voldemort gave a single, sharp nod as if he had made up his mind.

"Take off your robes, Narcissa. You too, Draco."

There was a stir from the others as if Voldemort's words had given them permission to move. Lucius recognised Bellatrix's muffled giggle as he stared in disbelief at the Dark Lord before darting a glance at his wife and son. They too were staring at Voldemort with the same shocked disbelief on their faces.

"My lord?" Narcissa breathed.

"Take off your robes," Voldemort repeated, his voice now flat and cold. "You and Draco."

"M-my lord, please! I beg of-" Lucius' voice cracked. He knew it was useless, but he still had to try.

"Silence!"

"Please, my lord! I would do anyth-" Lucius' voice disappeared midway when Voldemort flicked his wand, rendering him silent. Mouth still moving uselessly, he turned to Narcissa and saw the barely hidden terror in her blue eyes.

_Cissy. Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry..._

Narcissa held his gaze for a moment before looking at their son standing between them.

"Do as the Dark Lord commands, Draco."

Draco turned his head, dragging his gaze from his father's ashen face to his mother's. Hers was just as pale, but her voice was as steady as her eyes.

"Yes, mother," he whispered, trembling fingers moving obediently to the top button of his shirt. Was the Dark Lord going to torture them? Or have them whipped in some Muggle way, perhaps?

The dark blue robes fell from Narcissa's body, leaving her clad only in a white silk shift and panties. There was a collective intake of breath from those present and Draco felt his blood boil, protective anger overcoming fear for the moment. Lechers, all of them, even Aunt Bella! He wanted to scream at them to close their eyes and look away. Instead, he let his white shirt fall to the carpet.

"Every single stitch of clothing," Voldemort insisted.

Again, Draco glanced at his mother, instinctively taking his cue from her. He could only see her side profile, but there was no change in her expression as she stepped out of her shoes and pulled the lacy straps of her shift down her shoulders. When her shift fell to her waist, she hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled both garments down together before stepping out of them. She faced Voldemort again with her back as straight as the long blond hair hanging halfway down her back.

Draco didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified that the Dark Lord's pale snakelike face remained expressionless at the sight of his mother's nude body. He froze when the red eyes flicked to him.

"Hurry, Draco," Voldemort said, his high voice amused. "One must not keep a lady waiting."

"Quickly now," Narcissa urged in a whisper.

With his face flushed red, Draco toed off his leather shoes before removing his trousers and underwear, closing his mind to what he was doing. After all, the boys' washrooms at Hogwarts had communal showers too.

"Turn around."

Without a word, Narcissa and Draco turned to face the semi-circle of Death Eaters. The sharp, collective intake of breath from their audience made Draco want to curl up and die in shame, his body burning from the greedy gazes he could sense behind those masks.

Breathing in quick and shallow pants, he darted another glance at his mother. She was standing tall and proud, her distant gaze fixed on the closed door of the drawing room. Despite his fear, Draco couldn't help noting how physically perfect she was, her breasts still firm and high, her stomach flat and her legs long and slender. A strange shiver wound through him at the sight of her puckered pink nipples, the same state as his own. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could die right this instant.

"That will do. Lie down on the carpet, Narcissa."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello and thanks again to my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_"That will do. Lie down on the carpet, Narcissa."_

Draco swung to his mother, eyes wide with fear. He was right - Voldemort was going to have them whipped! Naked and in front of everyone!

Narcissa wasn't looking at him, but at the grimy worn carpet beneath her bare feet, a grimace of distaste on her beautiful face. When she looked up, it was over Draco's head at Lucius. Her features had smoothed out, but Draco caught the resigned anguish in her eyes.

"Mother?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Narcissa's eyes flicked to him. For an instant, her face seemed to crumple and then she pressed her lips together, chin going up despite the colour high on her cheeks. She got down on her knees and laid back on the carpet in one smooth movement, slender legs straight out in front of her with her right side facing Voldemort. Her pale body and golden hair made a sharp contrast against the dull sepia tones of the carpet as she stared up at the small chandelier overhead with same distant look as before.

"Between her legs, Draco," Voldemort drawled. "Quickly now..."

A shiver of unbridled excitement swept around the watching Death Eaters, but Draco didn't notice. He had whipped around to gape at Voldemort, his mouth falling open at the belated realisation of what he had to do. His father's punishment was not to watch his naked wife and son being flogged, but to watch them - Draco's heart gave a sickening lurch, dropping down to his stomach before getting stuck in his throat again, its frantic beats deafening him.

Not daring to meet those blood red eyes, he shook his head.

"Do as I say!" Voldemort hissed.

Draco was terrified, his breaths was coming out in shallow pants. Somehow, he found enough courage to shake his head again.

"Draco! Come here."

When Narcissa's sharp whisper caught his attention, he took a jerky step towards her and fell to his knees, heedless of the dull pain as they hit the carpet.

"You must take me," she whispered urgently. "You have no choice!"

"M-mother, I-"

"Do it!" Narcissa cut him off. "Do it before he gets someone else..."

She gave a little shudder then and Draco finally saw the stark fear in her eyes.

"Come now, Draco," Voldemort purred. "You cannot deny what an attractive witch your mother is. Why, this is a privilege for you!"

Draco swallowed thickly, gaze travelling unbidden over his mother's body. Even in his terrified state, he acknowledged she was beautiful, but never once had he harboured any clandestine thoughts towards her - she was his mother! He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head again. He... he couldn't! What more in front of all these people and - and his father... Merlin, his father would _kill_ him for this.

"Draco, look at me."

Eyes blinking open, Draco looked down at Narcissa.

"Do this for me," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I can't bear to have anyone-"

"Enough delaying, both of you!" Voldemort snapped.

Pressing her lips together, Narcissa gave a stiff little nod. She bent her knees and shifted her feet wider apart.

Draco dared a glance over his shoulder at Lucius who stood to one side of Voldemort, his stricken gaze on them and his pale lips moving silently. He looked back at Narcissa and this time, he felt something stealing through the fear and horror churning inside him, something like... resolve. Yes, he would be raping his mother, but he knew she considered it a better alternative than any of the other Death Eaters standing around them now. That would be unthinkable.

Draco only prayed his father thought the same. Biting his lip, he crawled between Narcissa's legs, trying his best to hold himself together instead of breaking down completely.

"Carry on then," Voldemort's tone was dismissive as he leaned back in his chair, as if prepared to be entertained.

Draco stared down at his mother again, but his mind had gone a sudden, terrifying blank. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do - which fifteen year old boy wasn't curious about sex to at least read up on it - but to actually put words into action...

"Go on, Draco," Narcissa urged.

Nodding, Draco reached out a shaking hand, finding the blond curls between her legs soft and fine against his fingertips. He moved lower, grazing the soft flesh below.

"Why so shy, Draco? Surely this can't be your first time, such a virile, handsome boy like you?" Voldemort asked, sounding surprised.

Draco dropped his head and his hand, squeezing his eyes shut again. He could feel all the eyes on him, burning with avid curiosity.

"Is this your first time?" Narcissa whispered.

"Yes," Draco breathed and then something in him rebelled. He jerked his head to the side to look Voldemort in the face. "Yes, it is," he said in a defiant tone.

Red eyes widened just a bit and a peal of high, delighted laughter sounded, followed by various chuckles of amused derision from their audience.

"The Malfoy scion - still a virgin at... what, sixteen? Are the girls at Hogwarts not to your liking, Draco? There are a few worthy purebloods there, what about that Parkinson girl?"

One of the Death Eaters started a bit, but Draco didn't notice. Pansy had been throwing herself at him, but there had been too much going on at school and he had only just turned sixteen earlier this month.

"Well then, Narcissa should appreciate the gift she's getting, shouldn't she?" Voldemort leaned back again and smiled. "Come on, Draco, make your parents proud of you!"

_To be continued..._

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for the alerts, favs and most especially the reviews. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

_"Come on, Draco, make your parents proud of you!"_

Draco choked back a disbelieving sob. _Proud?_ His parents would _hate_ him for coming between them and destroying their happy marriage! If only he dared to point his wand at this – this monster and utter the killing curse.

If only.

"Draco," Narcissa whispered, getting his attention again. "You need... moisture. Put your finger inside me."

She shifted her thighs further apart and Draco obeyed. She was dry on the outside, but he pushed further in and encountered a bit of wetness. He wriggled his finger deeper.

"Alright. Spread it around my... me. On the outside."

Draco noted the involuntary jerk she gave when his slicked fingertip grazed the round nub of flesh at the top of her nether lips. When his mind recalled the term for that as well as its purpose, a flicker of curiosity prompted him to stroke it, his gaze jerking up to Narcissa's face at her sharp inhalation.

"Again," she whispered. "Touch me there... gently. That's right."

"But won't that make you...?"

"It will be better if I am," Narcissa replied. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but her blue eyes remained steady on his.

Nodding, Draco started caressing the nub again. A strange guilty pleasure wound through him when it pulsed against his fingertip and he saw his mother's eyes flutter close.

"Going for the jugular so soon, Draco? Where are your manners?" Voldemort drawled, drawing a few more snickers from the avidly watching Death Eaters. "Do you not know about foreplay? You should give some attention to your mother's other assets first."

A greedy murmur went around the watching Death Eaters, accompanied by a muted groan or two. Draco's eyes fell to his mother's breasts, only slightly flattened by her prone position.

"Don't you want to touch them, to taste them?" Voldemort goaded.

All who were present knew it was not a question, including the three Malfoys. Draco gulped again. His mother's breasts were full and round, the skin creamy pale, the nipples rose pink. Now that he was looking at them directly, he couldn't tear his eyes away...

"Touch them. He wants you to," Narcissa whispered in a resigned tone.

Draco reached out a trembling hand to cover one breast, fingertips instinctively tightening on the pliant mound of flesh. A shiver of awareness coursed through him when the nipple stiffened further against his palm.

"Take it in your mouth," Voldemort ordered. "Taste it."

Draco didn't hesitate this time. He was bending over, mouth opening in readiness before he even realised what he was doing. Closing his lips around a taut peak, he sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh." Narcissa's back arched for a moment, pushing more of her breast into her son's mouth before she lay flat on the carpet again, holding herself rigid.

Draco barely noticed; he was busy suckling at the stiff bud in his mouth, his other hand massaging her other breast.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Lucius stared at his wife and son in disbelief. It wasn't the first time he had seen Draco suckling at Narcissa's breast, but that was a long time ago and... not like this!

An image of sixteen years past arose in his mind's eye... Narcissa sitting up in bed, her blue silk wrapper slipping off one shoulder to reveal a swollen breast, it's nipple inside the mouth of the baby in her arms. She had glanced up at Lucius then - frozen in the doorway of their bedroom - and smiled at him, the perfect picture of maternal nurturing. She had looked bewitchingly and innocently sensual as she nursed their infant son, and Lucius had fallen in love with her all over again.

That image couldn't be any more different than the one before his eyes right now, his beloved wife lying naked on a filthy carpet while their sixteen year old son crouched between her legs, sucking greedily at one breast and groping the other. Hearing the avaricious sounds from his gloating comrades only made Lucius grind his teeth further in helpless rage. There was nothing he could do but watch, immobilised by his own fear of the Dark Lord and gagged by his spell.

"Very good, Draco, considering this is your first time," Voldemort praised. "That's enough. Narcissa must want your talented mouth somewhere else, don't you think?"

Lucius swallowed and took a step closer, two involuntary movements he had no control over. He saw Draco slowly raise his head and then his gaze was caught by a single thread of saliva connecting his son's mouth to the swollen nipple it had been ravishing.

"Go down on her," Voldemort ordered.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

For the past couple of minutes, Draco had been lost in the novel experience of playing with and tasting a woman's breasts. He didn't want to admit he had enjoyed it to the extent of even forgetting – just for a second or two – where he was and what he was doing. It was despicable and he felt his entire body flush red in shame.

Voldemort's next command filled him with even more horror. Not at the prospect of doing what the Dark Lord ordered, but at the fact that his heart was now racing with something very much like... anticipation.

_To be continued…_

**Thank you for reading! Please review to encourage my muse :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews. Here is the next chapter at last!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike non-con, chan, slash and/or incest, or like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Draco stared down at the flushed, swollen nipple he had been suckling, his breathing shallow and quick. He was already hard from playing with his mother's breasts and the knowledge both confused and shamed him. It was one thing to try to ease his eventual joining with her; it was another thing altogether to grope her in such a disgusting, ill bred manner.

"Draco, look at me."

Hesitantly, Draco lifted his gaze. His mother's calm expression made his face burn even hotter.

"I-I'm sorry-" he began.

"It's alright," she said quickly. "Listen-"

"Now, now, Narcissa," Voldemort interrupted, sounding amused. "I am sure young Draco knows what to do."

At his words, Narcissa's lips tightened and she gave a tight nod.

Draco swallowed and shuffled backwards on his hands and knees until he was looking down between her legs once more. The sight of her flesh glistening with new moisture made his erection throb in response.

"You look somewhat confused, Draco," Voldemort drawled. "Shall I get someone to show you how it is done?"

Draco started and gave an involuntary glance at the masked Death Eaters surrounding them, their heavy breathing and Aunt Bella's delighted giggle making his skin crawl. The sight of his father's white face gave him the strength to face Voldemort, grey eyes burning with anger.

"No, my lord," he gritted out. He wasn't going to let anyone else touch his mother. She was right, better that it be him than any of these lecherous wizards.

Praying his father thought the same, Draco bent his head and took a deep breath, pulling his mother's aroused scent into his lungs and feeling his body throb again. He bent lower still, pressing his hands against her pale thighs to keep them spread and touching his lips to her slick nether ones.

LMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDMLMNMDM

Narcissa had known what Voldemort's plan was the moment he ordered her and Draco to strip. Even now, Draco might not have realised the subtlety of their punishment, but she did.

Forcing Lucius to witness the rape of his wife by his own son was something too simple to have any lasting repercussions. Far better to let him see with his own eyes the two of them getting lost in the carnal pleasures of sex with the others bearing witness to their mindless gratification. Far, far better to completely destroy what Lucius had always taken pride in - his strong marriage and close family ties.

Narcissa did not fear the former as much as the latter, knowing her and Lucius' love for each other were strong enough to weather this. Despite the horror of her impending ordeal and the bitter, helpless rage she knew Lucius must be feeling, her first thought was for Draco. She and Lucius had always tried to shield him from Voldemort's attention and machinations. While Draco was at Hogwarts, he was safe, and when he was home for the holidays, they refrained as much as possible from discussing the Dark Lord's plans and raids in front of him.

There was no escaping this nightmare now, but Narcissa was determined that Draco emerge as unscathed as possible, mentally and emotionally. As he shuffled backwards, not daring to look at her, she turned her head towards Lucius, standing to her right just a few feet away. His pale, unshaven face was a study in anguished disbelief and despite her convictions, Narcissa found herself holding her breath. She only released it when he gave her an almost imperceptible nod, his features smoothing out into that implacable Malfoy mask once more.

Relieved, Narcissa turned back to Draco, knowing they would survive this and come out victorious. She only prayed Draco would do the same.

Cold and trembling hands pressed on her inner thighs and she saw Draco lower his head. The feel of his soft hair brushing her lower stomach was followed by something even softer pressing against her flesh. Despite bracing herself, Narcissa shuddered, her back arching up off the carpet before she sank down again.

Draco was untried and innocent in this, and they had an audience watching them, but his earnest and wholehearted adoration of her breasts had left her body aroused to the point where his noisy breathing and awkward caresses didn't matter at all. Narcissa was chagrined, but not completely surprised to find her body responding helplessly to his inexperienced caresses.

After all, Draco wasn't a stranger or an enemy, a friend or an acquaintance. He was her only child and her beloved son. Still, a hot flush of mortification rose in her when she felt the familiar coil of heat low in her belly, her skin growing damp and her opening turning slick and engorged. Her arms and legs were curling inwards with the need to wind around something... someone and - _oh!_

Narcissa managed to stifle a gasp, her body snapping rigid. Draco had thrust his tongue inside her without warning - where had he learned _that!_ - and if it weren't for his thin but strong hands keeping her thighs well apart, she might have crushed his head in reflex. Even Lucius had never done that!

She shivered again when Draco slowly withdrew his tongue from her wet depths and trailed it up and down her opening. Then he moved further up and licked her swollen nub before sucking it into his mouth.

"Aah..." Narcissa clenched her teeth, hips wriggling on the carpet despite her best efforts not to squirm, heedless of the rough carpet chafing her back and buttocks. Panting, she reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, undecided if she should push him away or pull him closer when-

"Enough! Well done, Draco," Voldemort praised. "I believe you are ready for the next part."

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**


End file.
